


Worlds and Time

by Celandine



Series: Narnia Sequence [14]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspian knows this must end, but he will enjoy it while he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worlds and Time

It was remarkable how contented Caspian felt, here on the _Dawn Treader_ , searching for the seven lost lords. Five lords, now.

He knew in the back of his head that this could not last forever. Edmund might have lived for years and years in Narnia the first time he had come and reigned as king, but on his previous visit he had stayed less than a month before Aslan had returned him with his siblings to their own world.

Even if the unexpected happened and Edmund was able to remain until the end of this voyage and beyond, Caspian knew well that he would someday have to bow to necessity and wed. He had promised High King Peter that he would do so, would provide an heir of his body to be King of Narnia after he was gone.

But he had seven years yet in which to redeem that promise, and in the meantime Edmund was here, love for Caspian shining from him so clearly that Caspian wondered that everyone could not see it. And that, perhaps, was the most remarkable thing of all, that they had found each other across both worlds and time.

**Author's Note:**

> For piratesmile331 who wanted Edmund/Caspian, remarkable.


End file.
